Saints Holiday
by purpleglittercarlosanddualt3ks
Summary: yay new story dont own saints row own sid It only says complete because its on !HIATUS!
1. then and now

**Then and now christmas**

_**A/N: blame my laptop and my shuffle button for this one boys and girls this is going to be holidays Xmas, new years, valentines day, day, easter, fourth of July(oh boy), birthdays, Halloween, and thanksgiving. femboss/Carlos johnny/Aisha shaundi/pierce (kinda). using Sidney in this one.I don't own saints row lemon scene by **__**kikiyo hatake because she's amazing**_._** Now Bata'd by Lop23.**_

when I was little in school they would make us write about what we did for christmas. I always got in trouble for lieing about my holiday, because everyone in the world does something for the holidays right? wasnt until I joined the saints that I got a present for the first time in my life. the difference alil love makes is scary that's why I didn't kill shaundi when I woke up to her singing along to the nightmare before christmas. I just jumped up and pulled her to dance and sing with me.

"_What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?  
There's white things in the air  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair  
What's this?_

_What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There's people singing songs"_

"Let's go get the boys, I wanna decorate!" I said excitedly, running down the halls of purgatory singing/screaming _What's This?_ from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"_Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
IS absolutely everywhere_

_The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough_

_I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?"_

(BANG)

Just as jack ran into a pole I ran in to a door that had been slammed open by none other than Johnny Gat.

"Owww…Gat, you bitch, that was my head," I whined, pouting at him as Shaundi helped me up. Gat just started at me for a bit until he seemed to wake up.

"Oh shit, Sid, I'm sorry. Fuck, your're bleeding," he said as he yanked his shirt up to wipe the blood off my head.

"Me and Shaundi are gonna go make breakfast and coffee. You wake up everyone, we're gonna decorate purgatory and stuff, then maybe go to the mall and see Santa," I said while I spaced out walking to the kitchen.

"Oh, oh! I want loa waffles, boss!" Shaundi screamed, running down the hall after me.

Johnny's pov

I shook my head at the girls and went to wake up Carlos and Pierce, wanting to give Isha a little longer to sleep. "Carlos, lug your skinny ass outta bed and help me deal with your girl," I yelled while banging on his door. He came trudging out of his room like a zombie (lol) already dressed.

"Querida en la cocina preparando el desayuno tipo?" Carlos asked with his eyes half-open.

"You know I hate when you do that. I don't understand Spanish, kid. Sid's making loa waffles and coffee," I said making him perk up and bolt for the kitchen. Laughing at Carlos for running into the wall, I went off to get pierce who was already up and on his way the kitchen; so my work was done.

"Isha, baby, you gotta wake up. We're gonna decorate and go see Santa," I gently whispered in Aisha's ear making her wake up. After getting dressed, we headed to the kitchen to see everyone but Sid on the floor laughing about Christmas lights that weren't there and rainbow snow ninjas.

"I think I gave them too much. What do you think, Johnny?" Sid asked leaning over the table to look at Carlos, Shaundi and pierce.

"I think it'd be a bad idea to let you cook Christmas dinner," I said smirking and starting to laugh after Sid threw a knife at my head and it stuck in the wall.

After breakfast and tripping for a good two or three hours, we got off to decorating purgatory. Sid was sitting on Carlos' shoulders dressing up the statue of her in a Christmas outfit. A Santa hat, sparkle garlanded scarf, and a Christmas light belt. Shaundi was helping Isha put lights around the railing for the stairs, and Pierce and I were putting up a tree.

"It sucks that we can't have a real tree," Pierce whined as we put lights on our fake tree.

"I'd rather have boss healthy than have a real tree," I said glaring at him while boss laughed. Everyone but Carlos looked at me and boss strangely until Shaundi asked, "Why can't we have a real tree?"

"I'd get sick and sneeze up a storm," boss said as Carlos swung her off his back and to the ground. Everyone laughed when Shaundi tripped her with the string of lights. Tumbling down the stairs, Sid laughed and shrieked until she hit the bottom and rolled across the floor until she landed in front of me.

"I worry 'bout you, boss. I really do," I told her while I helped her up. She just grinned at me and went to help Shaundi and Isha with the ornaments on the tree. I went over to help Carlos and Pierce put up the rest of the lights.

Once purgatory looked like every Christmas character threw up in it, we got our coats and snow gear. We drove off to the mall to see Snta with Sid, Shaundi and Carlos bouncing in the back seat yelling about all the stuff they want for Christmas.

"I swear to god if you three don't stop, I'm turning this damn car around!" I screamed at the three of them. Shaundi and Sid eeped and hid behind Carlos, who just looked at me like I was crazy.

At the mall, I held all three of them by the hoods of their jackets. "Who gave you guys sugar today!?" I screamed glaring at them. How the fuck I get myself into this again? I thought I'd learned last year.

third person pov

The other people didn't know whether to laugh or run when they saw the leader of the Third Street Saints skipping in a purple and gold Santa hat towards Santa himself. She even had a list with her! The boss was decked out for winter and Christmas in purple suede combat boots with white fur on them, a long jacket the same style, a gold and white tight sweater and purple layer skirt with white thighs. She looked like a snowbunny saint.

"Carlos, what are you goin' to ask Santa for?" Sid whispered to Carlos while they waited in line.

"I have everything I could want; a happy family, beautiful girl and a great home. What more could a guy want?" Carlos said as he pulled Sid into his arms.

"Hmm, I'm not sure Carlitos. Maybe just to keep life the perfect way it is," Sid said smiling, then running up to Santa when it was her turn.

"Ho ho ho, and what do you want this year, little girl?" the mall Santa asked Sid as she sat on his knee. Sid handed Santa her list and said, "There's only one other thing I want to ask for. I know you're not the real Santa, but could you ask him to give that cute guy over there, the one in the purple beanie," she said as she pointed to Carlos, "yeah, him, can you tell Santa I wish for Carlos to get his every Christmas wish to come true? Thank you Santa," she finished standing up and walking over to Johnny and everyone.

Santa looked at Sid's list and nearly fell out of his chair; all she wanted was guns and toxic waste!

gun and fuckload of amunition

waste

of my own

5.2 tec 9s

Well, he thought so until he saw the last two things on the list:

6. a doll that looks like my boyfriend Carlos

7. Carlos to be happy

"Umm...hi. I just want to ask you to keep my life the way it is, thanks," Carlos mumbled, walking away to his girl.

"Wait...you're her boyfriend, right?" Santa asked, pointing at Sid.

"Yeah, why?" Carlos asked, raising his eyebrow.

"There's something on this list only you can give her, young man." Santa showed the list to Carlos, pointing at the last thing on the list. Carlos smiled and nodded saying thanks. He walked over to Sid and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go shopping, cariño," Carlos said, holding Sid's hand and smiling as she blushed.

"Okay, Carlitos," Sid whispered trying to hide her blush.

After four hours of shopping and lunch at Freckle Bitch's, everyone was ready for a nap.

"Come lay down with me, cariño," Carlos said to Sid, making her blush when he pulled her backwards into his arms.

"Alright, but my room, okay?" Sid asked with a small, tired smile. Carlos smiled back and broke into a full-blown grin when he picked Sid up and she giggled. After walking to Sid's room, Carlos laid her down and climbed in next to her, wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her. Sid let out a soft sweet sigh and rested her head against Carlos, falling asleep. Carlos followed soon after.

On Christmas Eve, Shaundi, Isha, Sid and Carlos were in the kitchen cooking the big dinner while Pierce and Johnny wrapped presents for all the Saints. So really, they had the hard part, because that's a lot of presents. Sid rushed to cover the turkey in enough loa dust to make everyone goofy enough to get them to go with the only tradition she kept from living with her family. Throwing the turkey in the oven as she heard Gat coming to the kitchen, she blocked the oven as fast as she could. Carlos leaned from his spot sitting on the counter to turn on the oven as his girl tried to hide the drugged turkey.

"I swear, if there's anything strange about dinner, you're never cooking again," Johnny said, poking Sid in the head before he smiled and walked back out to put the presents under the tree.

"How much did you put in it, cariño?" Carlos asked with a red Santa lollipop in his mouth. Sid stole it and popped it in her mouth while she counted.

"I don't know, just enough to make everyone mellow and get Johnny to wear his Christmas Eve present. How much you think it is, Shaund?" Sid asked while kicking her feet because she was too short to reach the floor.

"Well, I only gave you a gram and it's a little more than half gone, so I'd say its fine," Shaundi answered, jumping off the counter. Carlos followed then helped Sid off. They walked in the main room and saw the huge piles of presents.

"Oh my god, I think I'm seein' heaven," Sid said with her wrist to her head to look like she had swooned. Carlos caught her and laughed.

After dinner and giggling with some of the saints that stayed, Sid and Shaundi dragged Johnny into the main room so they could do the Christmas Eve present.

"Alright, Johnny, here's yours. Remember, you have to wear them tonight while you sleep, and Santa will bring us stuff," Isha said, reminding him. Tearing it open, Shaundi and Sid fell to the floor laughing 'til their sides hurt at Johnny's new pajamas.

"Oh my god, Isha, they're all fuzzy and they got feet!" Johnny nearly screamed. Grinning like a nut, he ran into the bathroom. He came flying back out sliding across the floor in his fluffy, purple footsie pajamas, jumping up and down like a little kid and laughing more when he fell on his ass. Johnny finally laid back on the floor and calmed down, still grinning.

"Okay, Carlos, your turn," Sid said smiling. She ripped the box open to see black and white fuzz much like Johnny's. Tilting his head at Sid in confusion, he pulled the outfit out of the box and pulled it on. After Isha helped him with the hood, his jaw dropped and he screamed.

"I'm a mother fuckin' penguin!" Carlos screamed. Sid started laughing 'til she got a lap full of a happy Carlos.

"I swear you're more like a puppy than anything," Sid laughed. Carlos kissed her saying thank you at least forty times.

"Alright, Pierce, your turn," Shaundi said as she handed him a box with a big purple bow.

"I picked it out," Shaundi said. He opened it more carefully than Carlos and Johnny. He pulled out a fuzzy pair of pajamas like Carlos' and Johnny's, but his weren't an animal or freakishly colorful, it was just plain white 'til he pulled up the hood and saw a little green plant with a red berry on it in his face.

"It's mistletoe. It means you have to kiss the other person under it," Shaundi explained. Pierce smiled and gave Shaundi a sweet kiss and sat with the boys.

"Sid, this one's yours, Carlos picked it out," Isha said, tossing Sid the pink box. Opening it, Sid looked inside and took off for the bathroom. She came out in sexy Batman pajamas and batman slippers. It was a white shirt like Carlos', but had the bat signal across her tits and fuzzy booty shorts with the bat signal all over them. Sid sat on the floor in Carlos' lap and kissed him. Carlos wrapped his arms around Sid with one hand on her hip and the other on her thigh.

"Isha's turn," Shaundi giggled, handing Aisha the box. She opened it calmly and pulled out a pretty, white, short silk nightgown. She put it on and hugged Johnny, thanking him.

"Here, Shaundi. I picked it out," Pierce said, handing her a small box. She smirked as she opened it and blushed, slamming the box closed and sitting on it to keep any one from looking in it.

"I'll try that on later. Thank you, Pierce," Shaundi mumbled, still blushing.

"Bed time, guys, so I can wake your asses up at the crack of dawn so we can open presents," Sid said as she walked off with Carlos to bed.

"I love you, cariño," Carlos whispered as he brushed his hand across the skin of Sid's hip where her shirt rode up. Leaving his hand there, he pulled her closer.

"I love you too, Carlitos," Sid whispered back, running her fingers through Carlos' hair, cuddling closer to him. Soon after they fell asleep, for the first time, purgatory was silent.

Christmas morning, Sid crawled out of bed without waking Carlos and shoved earplugs into her ears. She grabbed a trumpet she bought a few days ago just for this day and blew. Everyone came stumbling out of their rooms, rubbing their eyes. Sid threw the trumpet and earplugs to the side and screamed, "it's fucking Christmas, guys! I wanna open presents!" When she didn't see Johnny, she put her hands on her hips and stomped off to his room. Kicking open his door, she jumped onto his bed. When she saw Isha was awake with everyone else, she jumped up and down on Johnny's bed, screaming for him to get up. Carlos grabbed her as Johnny fell out of the bed and pulled the blankets with him. Sid ran into the main room, laughing manically and clapping her hands, looking every bit of the insane people say she is.

"Come on, Sid, these are all yours," Carlos called to Sid. As she ripped open the gifts, her grin faded until it became a frown.

"What's wrong, cariño?" Carlos asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm missing one of the most important presents," Sid whined.

"Which one is that? You got the tech 9s the mini gun, the flame thrower; what's missing?" Carlos asked.

"A special doll," Sid mumbled

"Boss, you missed one. Sounds fluffy," Shaundi called, tossing Sid the box. Ripping it open, she pulled out a rag doll that looked like Carlos. His beanie even came off to show his short, dark brown hair. Sid screamed happily and hugged it to her chest, kissing it and then showing it to Carlos. He held it, looked at his girl, gave her a sweet smile, and pulled her into a romantic kiss, holding her close.

"I love you so very much, cariño, I'm goin' to give you a special present tonight," Carlos whispered with his head against Sid's and his arms around her waist.

"I love you so very much too, Carlitos," Sid whispered back near his ear. Her lip barely brushing against it making him shiver.

Sid was in her apartment snuggling up with her new Carlos doll and watching some TV. One thing kept going through her mind. What Carlos said before. _"I'm goin' to give you a special present tonight."_ She wondered what that gift would be. The way he said sent chills running up her spine. She put the doll on her dresser and positioned it to sit upright. She heard a knock on her door. When she opened it, she was happy to see Carlos standing outside. "Hey, what's up?" she asked. "I came to give you your gift," he said. "Sure, come in," she said. She let him in. She walked into her room, with Carlos following. "So what's the-" Sid was cut off by Carlos kissing her. He kicked the door closed before pinning her to her bed.

He started laying butterfly kisses on her neck. 'So this is what he meant,' Sid thought. Sid could feel Carlos's hand run up and down her curves. "Ca-" He cut her off with a kiss again. He managed to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues started to fight for dominance. Sid ended up being the winner and got the opportunity to explore his mouth. 'He tastes kind of spicy,' she thought. Carlos let his hand wonder under Sid's shirt, feeling her breasts. She gave a moan. He pulled away from her and whispered in her ear. "Te deseo to cuerpo." He whispered in Spanish. He lifted her shirt up and started kissing her chest. A blush started forming on her face.

"Carlitos," she moaned. He took off her bra and started massaging her breasts. Her breath hitched when he pinched one of her nipples. He kissed her again. "I love that look on your face," he said. He started pulling down her fluffy batman shorts and underwear. He opened up her legs and put a finger in her. She started moaning more when he moved it in and out of her entrance. He put in another finger and used his thumb to massage her clitoris. She kept on moaning his name. He stopped his actions when he noticed that her moans were getting long and drawn out.

She looked at him with a pleading look. "Why did you stop?" she asked. He grinned. "Carlitos, I-AAAH!" She gave a loud moan when he started stroking her entrance with his tongue. "Ah. More," Sid moaned. 'She's really enjoying this,' he thought. He let his tongue slip into her soaked entrance. "Oh god! It feels so good!" Sid said. Carlos kept using his tongue on her. 'She tastes so sweet,' Carlos thought. He occasionally sucked on her entrance. Sid just wanted to scream. She's never felt anything like this before. A warm feeling started pooling in her abdomen. "Carlitos, I'm so close," she said. Carlos stopped his actions afterward. "No. Please keep going," Sid pleaded. Carlos never saw this side of Sid before. He liked it. It really turned him on.

"I'm glad you like what I did, Cariño. But I was hoping you could do a little something for me," Carlos said. Sid took the hint and flipped them over. She got Carlos to take his shirt off. She blushed at what she saw. 'He looks so sexy,' Sid thought. "You like what you see, Cariño?" Carlos asked. She nodded and started kissing down his torso. She stopped when she got to his jeans. She unbuttoned his jeans and took out his member. She gasped when she saw it. "What's wrong?" Carlos asked. "It's just so...big," Sid answered. "Glad you think so," Carlos said. Sid grabbed his member and lightly started stroking it. He stroked him harder and harder as she went on. Eventually she stopped stroking him. She took out her tongue and started licking his member from the base to the tip. She made sure that not one part of his member was unlicked. When she licked his whole member, she took his member in her mouth slowly, running her tongue on the underside.

"Aaah. Cariño," Carlos moaned. Hearing his moan turned her on. She started bobbing her head up and down. Carlos balled his hands into fists. He thrust his hips, choking her a little. She took his member out of her mouth and started licking the tip. "Do you really like it?" she asked, while stroking him again. Carlos nodded and let out a sharp breath. She grinned. "Then you're gonna love this," she said seductively. She took Carlos's member and put it in between her breasts. She started using her breast to massage his member. "Aah! Dos Mio," Carlos moaned a little louder. While she used her breasts, she licked started sucking on the tip. It was too much for Carlos to take. His hard member was in between her soft breasts and the tip was in her warm, wet mouth. He couldn't take it. He climaxed in her mouth and on her breasts. Sid started licking his essence off of her breasts. Seeing her greedily lick his essence drove him over the edge. He flipped the two over, putting him on top once again.

He opened her legs used his member to tease her soaking entrance. She moaned. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Beg me," he said in a husky tone. "Please give me more. I want you so bad. I'll do anything you want," she begged. Her hand grabbed his member and stroked it. "Anything," she said seductively. That's all Carlos needed. With one thrust he entered his beloved. He started thrusting into her. Sid moaned with every thrust he gave. "Ah. Ungh. Oh god yes! Faster, harder!" She begged, wrapping her legs around his waist. He complied. 'She's so tight,' he thought. He thrust into her, waves of pleasure washing over the both of them. Carlos got an idea and grinned. He flipped the two over. "Ride me," he said. The way he said that made Sid go crazy. She started bouncing on his member, feeling every inch of him. Carlos put his hands on her hips and started thrusting upward. "Oh god! I'm going crazy," Sid admitted. She was starting to lose control of her thrusts. "I'm going to make you go insane," Carlos said seductively. He sat up, causing Sid to fall backward. He turned her over and started thrusting into her from behind. He pounded into her faster and harder, wanting to her scream. "Oh Fuck! You're incredible," Carlos moaned. "Ah! More! Give me more! Ah! Fuck me!" Sid almost screamed.

He turned her over, wanting to see the look on her face. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and she had a huge blush on her face. His thrusts were almost animalistic. "Fuck. I'm so close," Carlos said. "Me too," she said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear. "Come with me," she pleaded. Carlos and Sid's moans were getting louder as they went on. Eventually the reached a breaking point and reached their climax together. They were out of breath. Carlos looked into her eyes. "I love you," he said with a loving smile. "I love you too," Sid said. Carlos pulled the blanket over both of them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Valentine Will Die

_**valentine will die**_

_**A/N:i dont own saints row. Sid/Carlos**_

_**Johnny/Aisha Shaundi/Pierce.**_

**Sid's pov**

"here's that movie and those cds you wanted boss." a random saint I knew named Tristan came up to me handing me a few cds and a dvd.

"Thanks Trist."I said as I walked to my room to put the stuff away I made the mistake of looking at the calender worst day of year!

"shaundi!" I screamed down the hall as I ran for her room. I kicked open her door and jumped onto her bed.

"what you got planned for today?"I asked her while she looked at me oddly.

"nothing why Sid?"

"your spending antivday with me." I said matter of away I called over my shoulder for her to meet me in the main room with some horror movies.

after shaundi and i set up in front of the tv with pillows and movies i popped in 'My Bloody Valentine' and curled up on the pillows with shaundi and my Carlos doll thats how Carlos and pierce found us laughing at 'lovers' getting killed by a headcase.

"what are you two doin?"Carlos asked tilting his head.

"the same thing we do every year pinky try to kill valentines day" I said imitating one of my favorite cartoons. laughing when I heard another crunch from the movie.

"well we had made plans for today for you guys but we got time to kill if ya want." pierce said as he jumped over the back of the couch to sit behind pulled her toward him so she was leaning on his layed next to me on the pillows pulling me close to him.

"what was your worst valentinesday pierce?" shaundi asked looking up at him.

"hmm I was dating this girl named Angie and she was cheating on me with the captain of the football team and she got him to hit me with a football in the face. he broke my about you shaundi?"pierce explained.

"was probably four years ago when the guy I was with said 'I thought valentines day ment I just had to give you like flowers or candy I get to fuck you then go home to my real girl' needless to say he went home with a doctor's note that he can't have sex."shaundi said with an evil grin. I high-fived her and laughed at the pained looks on Carlos and pierces faces.

"Carlos whats your vday horror story?" pierce asked after he got the painful image out of his head.

"I was with this girl named carrie for six months on valentinesday I caught her making out with a girl in closet near my locker, I know most guys wouldn't mind seeing that but, she spread a rumor that it was my fault cuz I wouldnt fuck her. she even said I was fucking her brother. turns out she was just fucking crazy." Carlos said tilting his head at us as we looked at him oddly.

"sid what about you?" Carlos said brushing a bit of my hair out of my face.

"I was dating a junior in college when I was senior in high school. I caught my ex who was younger than me he was 16 and my then boyfriend who was 20 in bed. I lost it I went fully mental for two months. I got my friends to beat him up trash his house. he was a dj I got them to scratch all his records. I put xlax in his coffee at my job. then I sang smile by lily allen at the high school talent show he came to it cause he thought we were still together. then I told him to come up to the stage and I told the school how he fucked a 16-year-old guy and he's a cheater. then I just laughed and walked away."I said as my face heated up with put his hand on my hip and rubbed to calm me down.

"you and shaundi are fuckin evil."pierce said with wide eyes.

"we know."shaundi and I said in unison just shook his head at us and cuddled close to me.

"so what did you guys plan for tonight?"shaundi asked pierce as he played with her dreads. he kissed her head and told us about the valentinesday carnival.

"oh that sounds just mushy."I said making a disgusted face with shaundi.

"we knew you wouldn't want to go so we planned something more fun. all you have to do is dress up not full-blown ball gowns and shit just girly and nice. were gunna cause a little chaos." Carlos said smirking.

after watching the rest of the movie shaundi and I ran to our rooms to get dressed. we hid our outfits from the boy with our bathrobe. the hall way looked like our closets threw up. we grabbed our shoes and tossed our bathrobe into our rooms with the clothes everywhere. after doing our makeup and hair in my bathroom we stood at the top of the stairs, put on our shoes and walked down to the boys.

"trist can you just toss those clothes into our rooms?" I called to the blond boy at the bar. he nodded and walked off to do it.

"wow you guys look great." pierce said when he realized Carlos was speechless. shaundi was wearing a retro black and red dress with sheer sleeves and knee-high bright red boots. she had her hair in a braid (I didn't even know you could braid dreads). she had on light purple eyeshadow and red lipstick.I was wearing my black suede trench coat with a purple corset top I borrowed from shaundi a hot pink pleated mini skirt that brushed a few inches from my knees and a pair of sky-high purple platform maryjanes. I had my hair in soft curls with pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

"carlitos cerrar la boca podrás atrapar moscas." I said to Carlos tapping the side of his jaw he closed his mouth and gave me a quick kiss saying I looked amazing.

"you don't look too bad yourself carlitos."he was wearing black skinny jeans with a purple button up shirt and shin high combat boots that I knew he borrowed from johnny and of course his favorite purple beanie.

"so what are you boys draggin us off to do?" I asked as we walked over to the elevators.

"we found a really nice spot to watch the fireworks and cause some trouble without getting caught."pierce said as he put his arm around shaundis waist.

we got to the spot and found out we were going to do some painting.

"here cariño." Carlos said as he handed me a paintball gun it even had a little scope on it. I dove to the edge of the roof and found a target. shaundi layed down to my left and pierce next to her.

**Carlos pov**

I went to lay next to sid when I looked and realized I could see up her skirt! Dios mío she even had on a pink glittery thong! it was sitting so perfectly against her ass it was almost unreal.I just want to reach out and grab her. god why does she have to be so beautiful!? just as I was cursing the world I felt something wet under my nose. I rubbed my nose on my sleeve and realized i had a nosebleed of course.

"Carlos come on your gunna mi-holy shit carlitos what happened?"sid asked jumping up to help me. I pulled off my shirt to clean up the blood.I smirked when I realized sid was drooling after my shirt was off.

"I'm alright cariño just a nosebleed." I said as I wiped off the blood. "let's go shoot some people now."I said as I pulled sid down to the ground with me I made sure my hand brushed against her ass making her shiver. I smirked and lined my scope up with a stupid looking guy and his dog ugly girl.

"on the count of three we fire got it?"I said with one hand up.I settled in got fully lined up watched sid while pierce took care of shaundi.

"one ...two ...three... FIRE!"I yelled and we all started shooting. sid hit a bunch couples while pierce and I hit the stupid pussy whipped guys and shaundi hit the games and prizes ruining them. when we were out of paint balls we reloaded and looked for anything to hit to send us out with a bang. then we saw him,big bad johnny gat. the man who said he was gonna stay home and make Aisha scream all night. pfft yeah right. sid and shaundi got evil smirks on their faces and aimed their guns at Johnny's shirt and fired. johnny let out a girly scream and started cursing up a storm. pierce and I cracked up and fell down laughing our asses off. Aisha stared laughing too. pierce and i picked up shaundi and sid to run down the fire stairs to race back to purgatory.

"I thought we were gonna watch the fire works on the rooftop." sid asked

"nope cariño we gonna watch them on top of the house."sid,shaundi,pierce and I rode the elevator to the roof.

the girls stared in aww at the set up on the rooftop. there was two large piles of colorful fluffy pillows with a big cooler and caterers trolley. Carlos uncovered the food to show the girls all their favorite junk food and pierce opened the cooler to show them it was full of beer and drinks.

"cariño come sit with me." Carlos said after he grabbed two beers and sids favorite cheddar popcorn with chocolate mixed in it. pierce pulled shaundi to sit in his lap while he fed her colorful marshmallows while he drank a beer. as they were sitting there the fireworks started they were beautiful in pinks and reds purples and whites. the grand finale lunched and a large firework exploding making a large purple heart.

"te amo mi dulce princesa. happy valentines day cariño." carlos whispered to sid as he kissed her lips softly.


	3. Annoyed authers note

fan·fic

/ˈfænˌfɪk/ Show Spelled [fan-fik]

noun, Informal.

1. fiction written by fans of a TV series, movie, etc., using existing characters and situations to develop new plots.

2. a work of fiction in this genre

Its Fanfic people deal with it!

On another note I'm going to add a funeral to that story then post easter. If you can think of anyother holidays leave me a review and I'll try to add it in. I also may be willing to do a wedding or two maybe three (hint hint) another thing the funeral is going to be out of order and strange because in the day one carlos johnny and everyone didnt know about sids dad but in this chapter they did the whole time. Im taking down saint patricks day and going to write a new one later.


End file.
